


Let's Give Them Something to Talk About

by Spacecadet72



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: F/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: The news of Benoit and Marta's engagement breaks and everyone has an opinion.
Relationships: Benoit Blanc/Marta Cabrera
Comments: 6
Kudos: 235





	Let's Give Them Something to Talk About

**Author's Note:**

> I love outsider POV and this seemed like such a good ship for it. This ship is kind of taking over my brain, and I'm just trying to get as much written as I can before I start hyperfixating on something else. :)
> 
> It was fun writing some of the other characters too. 
> 
> It's maybe a little silly to create an actual wedding invitation for a short one shot, but I couldn't help myself. :D
> 
> Title is from the song Something to Talk About by Bonnie Raitt.

[](https://ibb.co/TcCK3t1)

Lt. Elliott picked up the invitation he’d received just that morning and read it again.

_Together with our families we joyfully invite you to the wedding of Marta Cabrera and Benoit Blanc._

“Huh,” he said, before tossing the invitation back down on his desk. He remembered hearing something about them dating a while back, but hadn’t thought it was that serious. He’d most likely go. He had checked his calendar and was free that weekend and he wouldn’t want to miss Blanc’s wedding.

He was happy for them, and Blanc had certainly been protective of Marta during the case, but he hadn’t really predicted a wedding to come out of it.

“Oh, hey you got an invite too!” Trooper Wagner walked into the office, a wide, excited grin on his face.

“Yeah,” Elliott said, picking the invitation back up. “What do you think of this?” he asked, trying to keep judgement out of his tone. If they were happy together, he was happy for them. He just…didn’t see it.

“I think it’s great,” Wagner said, his typical enthusiasm spilling out. “They seemed to really get along during the case, even if she was just trying to get him off her trail for most of it. And it’s just like the main couple in _The Ruby Tiara,_ where the main character, Detective Holtzman marries his assistant, Jessica Russell.” Wagner was practically bouncing up and down with excitement.

Elliott raised an eyebrow. “I’m sure that’s not why they decided to get married.”

“Well, of course not,” Wagner said, faltering slightly. “But it’s still a cool parallel. I mean, talk about a power couple.”

“I hadn’t thought about it like that,” Elliott said, leaning back in his chair. Huh. He’d mostly seen the large age gap, and the relatively quick engagement, but if they were happy… And really, that wasn’t his place to decide. He made a mental note to RSVP yes on his lunch break. “Are you going?” he asked, shaking himself out of his thoughts.

Wagner nodded. “I wouldn’t miss it for anything. It will be great to see them both again and congratulate them. Not every case leads to something so happy as a wedding.”

Elliott nodded. Most of their cases only led to more heartbreak and occasionally more crime. “You’re right, it will be good to see them again.”

* * *

Meg let out a small gasp at the article headline that popped up on her screen.

“What is it?” her mom asked, looking up from her own phone.

Marta’s smiling face, along with that private investigator looked up at her from her phone. “Marta’s getting married,” Meg said slowly, not quite sure how she felt about it. No matter how things had gone down after Granddad’s death, or the fact that they weren’t really in contact anymore, Marta had been her friend, and it hurt a little to find out about her engagement from Yahoo news of all places.

“Married? To who?” Her mom’s brows were furrowed in confusion and disbelief. “I didn’t even know she was dating anyone.”

Meg briefly scanned the article. “I guess they kept it mostly under wraps,” she said before scrolling back up to look at the main photo again. They looked happy and much more relaxed than she had seen either of them last. They were dressed up, most likely for some gala or charity dinner. He had his arm around her, and they looked like they fit together. “She’s marrying that private investigator, what’s his name…”

“Blank,” her mom said without hesitation. “Marta Blank,” she said, testing the name out before grimacing. “Well, there are worse names, I guess. Do you think we should go?” she asked, sounding excited at the prospect of going to a fancy event. They didn’t get out much these days.

“Mom, we’re probably not invited,” Meg said, feeling that pang of hurt again. She didn’t blame Marta at all, but there was a time the whole family would have been invited to her wedding. Of course, that was before everyone turned on her.

“That’s rude,” her mom said, turning back to her phone. “We’re practically family.”

“Yeah,” Meg said with a frown, “but not the good kind.”

Her mom scoffed, but it quickly turned into a smile as she snapped a selfie.

* * *

Most people didn’t think Wanetta Thrombey knew anything of what was going on around her. That simply wasn’t true, even if she was no longer in the prime of her life. She saw and heard and certainly understood much.

When Linda had visited and talked without needing a reply, Wanetta had been happy to hear that Marta and that nice investigator were getting married. Linda seemed shocked and appalled by the age gap, but Wanetta wasn’t surprised at all.

Blanc was an observant and kind man and Marta had been taken advantage of by selfish people too many times already. Of course she would want someone like that. And the age gap wasn’t anything to be too worried about. Wanetta’s own husband had been 18 years older than her, and their marriage had been just fine.

Yes, they would be quite happy, she suspected. And she was glad to hear it. Marta had been a good friend to her son, to the end, and deserved happiness.

Linda kept talking, without noticing the smile on Wanetta’s face.

* * *

“Alice, where are those bridal magazines?”

Alice paused the episode of _Murder in Manhattan_ she was watching, and rolled her eyes. “I think they’re in the library,” she called back to her mom before going back to her episode.

They were just interviewing the neighbor, who Alice was pretty sure had been having an affair with the victim’s husband. But it was too early in the episode for her to be the killer.

“Alice, what do you think of these bouquets? Your sister was thinking each of the bridesmaids would have a smaller one too,” her mom said, holding out the magazine with a two page spread of bridal flower arrangements right in front of her laptop screen.

“Mom, let me pause the episode first at least.” Alice pressed pause and wished she could finish even one episode without having to stop to talk about the wedding.

She took the magazine from her mom, and looked over the flowers. They all looked fine to her, and even if she would be holding one of the bouquets as Maid of Honor, she really didn’t care what they looked like.

“They all look fine, mom,” she said, turning back to her computer. “I think whatever you and Marta want will be great.”

“You don’t have an opinion at all?” her mom asked, one eyebrow raised. This had been a fight from the beginning. She loved her sister and was so happy Marta was getting married to Benoit, who Alice thought was pretty cool, even if he was kinda old. He told the best stories about cases he had solved, and murders he had witnessed, and he took care of Marta in a way no one had before.

So, she would be Maid of Honor and put together wedding favors and wear an uncomfortable dress and even worse shoes on the day of, but she did not care what the wedding looked like. As long as Marta and Benoit were happy, that was fine for her.

“Whatever Marta wants is great, mom,” Alice said, trying not to sound too annoyed. She couldn’t wait until they were married and everything could go back to normal. Or as normal as it had been since Marta’s boss had died and left her all that money.

Her mom stared at her for a moment, before going back to flipping through the magazine. “I’ll see what Marta thinks,” she said before walking out of the room.

Alice turned her episode back on, ready to find out who the culprit was, but couldn’t help the smile tugging at her lips at the thought of her sister as a bride. Whatever they chose, it would be a beautiful wedding.

* * *

Marta danced slowly in the arms of her new husband, her arms wrapped loosely around the back of his neck as he held her close, a slow song playing in the background.

“Well, Mrs. Blanc, whatever could be the cause of that smile on your lips?”

Her smile widened both at the new name, and his comment. “Oh, just my wonderful husband,” she said, pulling her head back slightly to look at him better. “He makes me so happy.”

“He’s glad to hear that,” Benoit said with a soft laugh. “I can’t believe all that planning and waiting is finally over and we’re here. My beautiful wife,” he said, his voice hushed and reverent as he looked at her.

Marta felt tears well in her eyes, and felt silly for crying again. She knew that lots of brides cried on their wedding day, but she couldn’t help but be embarrassed by it. Ignoring the tears, she leaned up and kissed him softly as they swayed around the dance room, surrounded by couples. She knew all eyes were on them as the bride and groom, but couldn’t bring herself to care.

“I think we’ve put in enough of an appearance,” he said, as she pulled back, his eyes and smile soft. “Why don’t we slip out while no one’s looking.”

Marta huffed out a laugh. “Benoit, everyone’s looking.”

He shrugged. “Ah, well, then we’ll just have to make a break for it. You’re good at those.”

She rolled her eyes. “You’re never going to let that go, are you?”

“What, my clever wife giving local law enforcement hell during a car chase? Never.”

Marta sighed, but her smile belied any real annoyance. “Alright, let’s get out of here.”

The last notes of the song played out as they stepped back and walked off hand in hand.

“I love you,” she said, looking up at him, her tone serious as they walked out of the ballroom.

“Oh, darling,” he said, stopping and turning to face her. “I love you.”

He leaned down to press his lips to hers, both of them smiling into the kiss.


End file.
